


we keep behind closed doors

by yeojins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Out, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff, Secret Relationship, alternative universe, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: Their mothers are mortal enemies. Their sons? Not so much.or:"Our mothers belong to the same gardening club and are fiercely competitive about their gardens and keep sending us to pick up supplies for them and would have matching heart attacks if they found out we're hooking up every trip" AU





	we keep behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic posted on here! insanely nervous but ready for feed back :)
> 
> title is from Secret Love Song by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo and I found the prompt somewhere on tumblr.

Alec Lightwood isn't sure how it happened.

Okay, that's a lie. He can remember very vividly he had the pleasure of running into Magnus Bane for the very first time, how the older man had absolutely made him forget how to breathe and function for a second.

Magnus Bane is beautiful. He has the kind of beauty that's right in your face, impossible to ignore. And Alec tried. He gave the older man tight-lipped smiles every time their paths crossed and continued on with his day.

Because he was the son of Mrs Bane. The same woman who his own mother had declared as her mortal enemy. The Lightwood women were quite dramatic, but Alec knew better than to be caught in the crossfire. Usually, that is.

It had started when Magnus' mother had remarried after raising Magnus on her own for years. It had been so incredibly convenient that her new husband lived right next to the Lightwoods. But it didn't end there, unfortunately.

Maryse Lightwood was a garden fanatic. She had always loved her plants, and if she wasn't in the house, she could be found on her knees attending to her flowerbeds outside. Neither of the other Lightwoods had anything against that.

But then Mrs. Bane had ruined everything. Or at least that's what his mother had told him. Apparently, she also had a green thumb. This had turned into a silent competition of who could have the prettiest flowers and most beautiful garden. The only downside to this was that this made the mothers send their sons off to buy supplies all the time.

 

* * *

 

 

"I should get going," Alec mumbles against his soft lips. He doesn't pull away, though. In fact, he pulls Magnus closer. Their chests are pressed against each other, their lips meeting over and over again. It’s as if he can’t get enough. He’s never felt this way about anyone, and he hasn’t even known him for that long.

Magnus pulls away first, and Alec can't tear his eyes away from his bright lips. The older man smirks and flattens his palm on Alec's chest and smiles up at him. He knows just what he’s doing to him and he’s enjoying it. If Alec weren’t so distracted by his sinful lips, he would have done something about it.

"You had to go?" Magnus reminds him kindly, even if he doesn't want to let go of him yet. In fact, he would very much like it if he never had to let go of him. He has become attached too quickly. He tends to do that, and usually, it ends up with him hurt in the end. Somehow, he feels like this won’t be the case.

They had danced around each other for weeks, only exchanging awkward greetings and holding eye contact for longer than what would be considered normal. When Magnus first had seen him, he knew he had to get his hands on him. But then he remembered who his mother was and he did his best to stay away, he really did.

But Magnus, never being one to deny himself anything, finally worked up the courage to talk to him. Then he couldn't stop. And now here they were, texting each other daily and sneaking around. None of them had meant for it to be more than just a few make-out sessions, just to blow off some steam, but it’s been two months and Alec will be damned if he doesn’t ask him out soon.

“I think that mother can wait for her Hibiscus seeds,” Alec mumbles. Magnus grins, letting Alec cup his face and kiss the smile right off his face. It works, for a while. But then they’re grinning at each other and suddenly they can’t stop.


End file.
